kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fathomable Resistance
The horde is at City 404’s doorstep. We cannot let the city fall and rid our people of hope, so prepare a defense! Operation: Fathomable Resistance is the fifth co-op mission in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Now that both sides are officially at peace, they work together to eradicate a mindless enemy that had plagued most of the galaxy. They begin operations by defending City 404, which is currently at risk of being overrun by the horde. Cutscene EL side Colonel Percy: Fantastic work, commanders, that went better than we could’ve possibly expected! You sure showed those WolvesLandians how it’s done! Emperor Error: Indeed! And, not only that, but the meeting on WolvesLandia went smooth as butter. Not a single shot was fired! Colonel Percy: Amen to that, emperor! Now then, have we tried contacting the WolvesLandian commanders to see if they’re ready for our next operation? Emperor Error: Not exactly, since the connection is a little fuzzy. But that doesn’t mean we can’t try, so let’s get you on the line. *Emperor Error is replaced by Alexander* Colonel Percy: Alexander, I assume? I believe we met during the conference. Alexander: Correct, sir. Colonel Percy: I’m sure you’ve met the commanders, they gave you a call like I told them to, correct? They couldn’t come to the conference like the rest of our important generals and advisors. Alexander: Correct again. I’d like to wish them luck today, are they on the line like you are? Colonel Percy: Yep, they‘re watching right now. I’m their advisor. Alexander: We’re ready to back you guys up on Delteros, I advise two task forces there as well. They can lend you a hand. Colonel Percy: Well, it seems we’ve called just in time! Apparently we need to reinforce City 404, since it’s at risk of being overrun. Alexander: I agree. The forces I advise will meet yours there. I hope this little alliance will be successful! WL side Alexander: I understand that some of you may not like this, but we’ve decided to set aside our differences with the Empire of ErrorLandia. After everything that’s happened, we would much rather have allies than enemies, so that’s what we settled in a conference today. They’ve requested us to help them retake the planets they call home. We’ve observed that they’ve successfully cleaned up the mess on their capital planet, Falanta, so that’s one less place we’ll have to worry about. Alexander: Ah, Colonel Percy Adachi, I presume? Colonel Percy: That is correct, sir. I’m sure you’ve met the commanders I advise. They couldn’t attend the meeting on that day, so they messaged you, right? Alexander: They did. Also, they told me that they’re on Delteros, fought alongside our forces, and rescued Gideon in the process. I’ll have to ask him about that later, won’t I? Colonel Percy: Yessir. But, let’s save that for another day. We’ve received information that City 404 is at risk. Think you can help us out? Alexander: No problem. I’ll send the task forces I’m in charge of advising. Hopefully they’ll be enough to hold the line. Man the Guns “Never thought I’d die fighting side-by-side with you of all people.” “What about side-by-side with a friend?” “Aye. I could do that.” Music: Half Life - Nuclear Mission Jam As a city on Delteros, a planet once littered with raiders, the local militia saw the need to defend these cities with their lives, hence the inoperable turrets and garrisonable concrete bunkers. Engineers capture the turrets while foot soldiers from both sides garrison bunkers, with IFVs taking position anywhere else. Cargo planes from the Rising Flames subfaction paradropped 2 Volcano Tanks to aid in the defense of the city, but they were outside of the defensive perimeter where the rest of the ground forces were. Finally, an engineer captured an abandoned radar station that gave them full visibility of the minimap. The clone zombies were estimated to arrive in about 2 minutes, so they had no time to waste. As final preparations were made, the horde was spotted outside of the city. Chaos would soon unfold as they got into range of artillery emplacements defending the city, and heavy fire broke out on the outskirts. The defense was going well, with some soldiers even running out with shotguns loaded to engage clones up close. Power Shortage However, the artillery firing had eventually stopped, with the EVA announcing “Low power!”. As soldiers in the bunkers scrambled trying to kill as many clones as they could, the artillery would not come back online for another 5 minutes. No-one was sure why this had happened, but they had to engage EMP countermeasures and build more power plants to prevent another power shortage from happening. When artillery came back online, they started relentlessly shelling the field and didn’t stop again. Clone Zombies could not longer make it past the bunkers and into the city, making the sustained defense a breeze. While it was weird, they didn’t have to time to talk about it with the horde appearing in larger numbers than before. They fought for a total of 7 minutes until clone presence in the area was eliminated. Aftermath Excellent work. Thanks to you, we won’t have to worry about those Clone Zombies ransacking City 404 like they did so many others. Our work here is almost done; we just need to do one more thing... - After-action report City 404 was defended despite the difficulties both sides faced. The clone zombies were thinned out; only one major area needed to be cleared out before the cleanup of Delteros could be essentially complete. However, with this city safe... MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Trivia * In computing, “404” is the error code that is displayed if a page cannot be found.